


[F4M] Warning: Click At Your Own Risk

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FDom [18]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Bondage, Creampie, F/M, Fdom, Gorgeous Rapist, HARD, Hacker, Impregnation, Rape Fantasy, Riding, Threats, Virgin Guy, gwa, rough, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: You see a title like this and you just have to check it out huh? Well, remember, internet is not safe... You may get hacked and raped by some horny and crazy woman, in your own house.
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FDom [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070372
Kudos: 4





	[F4M] Warning: Click At Your Own Risk

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fantasy. I don't tolerate or support real rape. Real rape in real life is DISGUSTING, WRONG and ILLEGAL first of all.
> 
> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes to the script are welcome.

[Laugh]

Oh you foolish *FOOLISH* boy...

You just had to click that, didn't you...

You see a title like that and you just *HAVE* to check it out huh?

Especially if it got some of your favorite tags too...

[Laugh]

How should I say this...

You. Are. *FUCKED*

[Laugh]

You're probably like "what the fuck is she talking about"

Well, let me explain then...

See, this is not just a regular, normal audio. No, no, no.

We're actually on live right now.

That's right, you heard it correctly.

Aww, your facial expression is so cute, you are sooo confused right now.

[Laugh]

Why did you throw your phone away like that?

I enjoyed watching you through that little phone camera...

[Laugh]

Look at you, trying to exit from the audio now...

What happened? You was so eager at first...

You got all comfortable on your bed, closed eyes and everything...

You didn't expect any of this, did you?

Well, the title did warn you...

Now it's too late, I took a complete control of your device honey...

[Laugh]

You can't do anything, I made sure of that.

What do I want?

Well, I want a lot of things.

Like everyone, I want some cool shiny jewels, money, fast cars, fancy clothes...

But right now? In this moment? I want you, baby.

I've been wanting you for a looong time now and...

You should know that I *ALWAYS*... get what I want.

So I made this fake soundgasm website, which immidiately affected your phone with my virus.

The reddit post on GoneWildAudio is a trick too. Only you can see that post. I hacked one of the admins and did a little magic.

You may see some upvotes, comments and whatnot but it's all just bots. I made all of that just to grab your attention easier.

Pretty smart, right?

A-Uh, don't even think about calling the cops...

Trust me, you don't want to piss me off.

I have pictures of your family pulled up...

If you care about them, then I suggest you don't mess with me and don't do anything stupid.

Cause otherwise... I'll be forced to visit them *AND* you...

And it won't be a very friendly visit either.

Got it?

Good boy.

Now hold on, I need to do something real quick.

Don't go anywhere.

[Pause/Silence for a little while]

Hey! Behind you!

[Hit the listener with something and the listener losses conciousness]

[Pause for a little while]

[A few gentle face slaps with a pause between each and saying "wake up"]

Finally... 

Open those beautiful eyes for me...

Hey, hey! Watch your mouth now sweetie...

See this gun?

Yeah, you don't wanna hear that thang talk baby...

And I'd hate to hurt you...

But I will if you don't behave.

Huh?

[Sigh] 

Seriously, how many times are you gonna ask me the same stupid question?

I already told you what I want... but okay, lemme say it again, and louder...

I. WANT. YOU.

I wanna fuck you... and I'm going to, in a few moments.

I mean, isn't it obvious? Why else would I tie you down to the bed and have you naked?

I'll ride you...

Soooo good...

You're gonna like it, don't worry.

I mean, I probably won't be too gentle because I like to play rough but... yeah.

Either way you don't have the power to stop me, so I'm just gonna do what I want in the end.

And I'm gonna make you cum inside of me...

[Laugh] Oh yea, very deep inside of me...

And I'm not even gonna put any condom on you, nah, fuck that.

If you make me pregnant, I'll just go to the court and make you pay for the baby.

[Laugh] Oh shush! You're annoying me with all those stupid whimpers.

Isn't this what you wanted anyways?

Isn't it better to transfer GoneWildAudio tags into real life? Isn't this a fantasy come true for you?

Oh, you're not really about it in real life?

Well, I don't really care, honestly.

[Sigh]

Listen, don't make me pull out my knife!

You brought this on yourself. The title warned you and you took the risk anyways. Now you're fucked. It's life, you know?

Just take it like a man and shut the fuck up.

I Wish you could've seen how easy and quick the process of finding your house location was.

God, stop moving around so much, you're not getting out of these ropes, I made sure of it. 

Seriously, there's no point trying.

[Sigh]

[Pause]

[Loud face slap] *I SAID STOP*!

You know what? I wanted to try being gentle with you, I was really considering it.

But now? Nah, fuck that, I'm gonna give you the worst treatment you can possibly get.

You pissed me off with all this misbehaviour.

I thought we'd do some foreplay first, but now I just wanna get naked and fuck the shit out of you ASAP.

And that's the fuck I'm about to do.

[Taking her clothes off in a fury, aggressively throwing them on the floor]

Oh yea, I can see the fear in your eyes now. Don't worry, me throwing my clothes everywhere like this is nothing yet.

You're about to really witness what it's like when I'm angry.

Give me that dick.

[Fast/aggressive Blowjob]

What, you wasn't ready for that?

Well, that's too fucking bad.

[Continue blowjob]

Come on, get hard for me. This is your fantasy, remember?

Getting raped by a gorgeous woman like me is your fucking fantasy, how come you're not hard as a rock yet?

What's the matter boy? Are you scared of me?

[Laugh] Good.

[Continue blowjob]

You should be thanking me that I even suck your dick first, instead of just taking you right there, without any preparation.

[Continue blowjob]

You're lucky you taste good and have a perfect size for my mouth...

[Continue blowjob]

[Mouth pop sound]

Aight, enough of that, you're hard enough to finally enter me.

[Laugh] Don't beg me now... I don't care if you're a virgin, I'm horny.

[Face slap] Shut up, you're going in me boy...

[Moan as he enters her]

Finally, fuck!

Your cock feels so damn good!

[Starts riding him hard and moaning]

Ey! What the fuck are you looking at!? How dare you look away from me!

[Face slap] Fuckng turn your face to me, look at me...

I want you to remember exactly who raped you, and who took your virginity.

I wanna be in your head for the rest of your life after this.

And I'm going to be...

You definitely won't be able to forget this!

[Bites his neck hard as she continues to ride him]

[Laugh]

Aww, did that hurt? Poor baby...

[Face slap]

You're not gonna cry, are you? [Laugh]

Oh, that's right... get mad... get angry...

Fuck you gonna do to me boy?

[Face slap] Huh?

[Face slap] Huh!?

[Laugh]

You're so fucking hot and sexy and weak, I could ride you all fucking day!

[Continue to ride and moan]

Come on, don't you feel like cumming for me?

Doesn't it feel good to have me bounce on your cock up and down like some crazy fucking pornstar slut?

You know you want it all, deep inside you know you do...

[Face slap]

Admit it!

Yeah, I knew it...

All boys are the same...

The quiet ones like you are really the kinkiest ones. 

You boys have some of the most perverted thoughts...

I love perverted boys like you...

That's why I put that reddit post, with all of those naughty tags.

I knew it would work on you.

[Moan] Oh, right there, yeah!

[Continue riding and moaning with no talking for like 1 min]

Come on, cum in me! Don't fight it!

Shoot that hot load deep in my tight pussy! 

Impregnate your rapist [laugh]

Do it!

[Soon orgasm/he cums in her and she slows down/stops riding him]

Oh, that feels amazing...

So warm in my pussy...

[The sound ppl make when cold shivers run down their body]

Well, that was a nice little session. [Laugh]

I think I'm gonna give you a little break and...

Come back for round 2 in a couple minutes.

I'm gonna leave the gun on the table here, just to remind you to not try doing anything stupid.

[Laugh] 

I'll be back shortly...


End file.
